


Joy

by roughlycut



Series: 100 drabbles in 100 days [14]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 18:17:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7543024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roughlycut/pseuds/roughlycut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you have to give these two a break and just let good things happen.<br/>So that's what I did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joy

Steve can barely contain himself as he dials Bucky’s number, feelings of joy bubbling inside of him. He’s clutching the approval letter in his right hand as he’s pacing the apartment, hoping Bucky will pick up, even though it’s in the middle of the night. There’s a soft click on the other end.

“Steve?” Bucky mumbles, his voice sleepy.

“We got a yes,” Steve says.

There’s a bit of rustling on the other end and then silence.

“You’re kidding me,” Bucky finally replies.

“I would never.”

“That’s … that’s amazing Steve! I-I can’t believe it, I was sure that-“

“Me too,” Steve says, tears swelling up in his eyes, “I’m so happy.”

He can hear Bucky sniffling on the other end.

“Can you read it to me?” he says.

Steve unfolds the letter and places it on the kitchen counter in front of him.

“Dear Mr. Steven Grant Rogers and Mr. James Buchanan Barnes. I’m pleased to inform you that after examining your documents, I have no objection to your request, and thus, you may go ahead with the adoption procedures.”

Bucky lets out a soft sob.

“I can’t believe it,” he mumbles.

“Me neither,” Steve replies.

They sit in silence for a bit. Tears are streaming down Steve’s cheeks.

“I miss you,” he says softly, “please come home soon.”

“I miss you too babe, I miss you so much. I’ll do my best.”

Steve wipes his eyes in his shirt.

“I need you to come home soon so we can celebrate. This … this requires celebration.”

“I’ll try.”

“You … you tell them you’re going to be a father and your husband h-he needs you.”

“I will babe. I’ll tell them,” he says and chuckles, “I’m sure Nat will insist I leave right this instant.”

Steve laughs through the tears.

“Oh yeah, definitely. You better tell her it’s going to be a while before there’s an actual kid here.”

“It’s never too early to start planning,” Bucky says with an overly strict feminine voice.

They both laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of my 100 drabbles in a 100 days fic challenge. This is from day 20.  
> The paring I drew for this one was Steve & Bucky and the word was "joy".  
>   
> If you want to you can read more about the challenge here: [100 drabbles in 100 days challenge](http://silasbatman.tumblr.com/post/145883214882/100-drabbles-in-100-days-challenge)  
>   
> The fics I don't post here on AO3 you can read over at my [tumblr](http://roughlycut.tumblr.com) :)


End file.
